A Twist in Time
by Gogo Glitterati
Summary: Lauren is living her life like anyone else, until one day a strange blue box lands on at her front door. Nothing is ever the same. For gallifreyniac on Tumblr!


Lauren sat at her desk, scrolling endlessly through her dash. She should be writing an essay on the French revolution, but instead she found herself checking her email, her Facebook, other monotonous tasks. All of it was more fun, however, than talking about how Robespierre influenced great rebellions. She hardly cared about such things.

Suddenly, a loud, unfamiliar sound could be heard outside her window. Scared, Lauren grabbed the closest book and held it over her shoulder, ready to swing at whoever dared come too close. The book fell to her side when she saw what might have made the sound.

It was a box. Just a big, blue box. At the top it said "Public Call Box", whatever that was. Book raised once more, she neared the box, afraid that whatever was inside could be dangerous. The door swung open.

A tall man with crazy hair and a brown pinstripe suit stepped out, and Lauren let out a little yelp. The book trembled in her uneasy hands.

"Who are you? Why are you on my property?" she demanded, trying to sound confident. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is this your house? Terribly sorry, guess the old girl was a bit off," the stranger said. He gave the blue box an affectionate pat, eyes sparkling.

"What?" Lauren asked. Was this guy trying to blame a giant box on his trespassing? Things were getting weird.

"It's harder to steer her with one person, you see." The man's eyes were suddenly old and sad, and Lauren unconsciously moved forward as if to comfort him before she caught herself.

"How do you steer a box?"

"This is no mere box!" he cried, seemingly offended. "This is the TARDIS. It's the greatest ship in the world."

Lauren let the book fall on the ground. The man was obviously crazy, but he didn't seem to mean any harm, and honestly she didn't feel threatened in the slightest.

"Right. Well, if you would just get your _amazing ship_ off of my yard, I would greatly appreciate it," Lauren said tiredly. She picked the book up and turned to leave.

"You don't believe me," he chuckled. "Come here, I'd like to show you something." Then he disappeared into the box, not once looking back.

Lauren hesitated. She really should go back inside; her parents warned her about people like this. 'Don't talk to strangers' and all that. But her curiosity was killing her. How could such a thin man drag a huge box all the way into her yard? And there were no drag marks on the ground. The grass was still perfectly intact. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on the wooden door and looked inside.

It was _huge._ The small blue box had turned into a mansion, with orange lighting and a large console piercing the center. It was completely covered in strange buttons and levers, and a tall glass cylinder that reached all the way to the ceiling.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Lauren breathed excitedly. The man looked satisfied.

"That's always my favorite part."

"Who are you?" she asked. He smiled.

"I'm the Doctor," he said simply. "And this is my TARDIS."

"Doctor who?" She ran her hands along the counsel, careful not to touch any buttons, lest she manage to blow up the entire machine.

"Just the Doctor."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing further on the subject. "Right then. This thing actually flies?"

"And so much more," he grinned. "Feel free to explore. Bathrooms there, there and there, and pretty much anything else you need to find down that hallway." He gestured wildly with his hands as he spoke.

"What more does it do?" she asked, ignoring everything else he had said entirely. She didn't care about bathrooms. She was in a ship that was bigger on the inside. Human nature could wait.

"Oh, not much. Just a time machine," the Doctor grinned cheekily.

Lauren's brain stopped working for a second. "That's impossible."

"Not impossible. Improbably, maybe, but not impossible." He paused and appraised her for a moment. "Would you like to see?"

Did she? Of course. What human didn't want to travel through time? But it was hardly a practical idea. She had things to tend to. School, friends, family. She couldn't just up and leave. It would be irresponsible of her!

But looking around, at the impossible machine before her, she couldn't help but want to stay with him. It was mad. Exciting, of course, but still mad.

"But I have a lot of things that need to be taken care of," she protested. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"It's a time machine. We could be gone for years and be back in five minutes."

All arguments flew out the window. "Give me five minutes to pack?" she asked. He beamed.

Racing into her room, she grabbed a duffel bag from under her bed and started stuffing all her essentials inside; clothes, makeup, her favorite book. She saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye and hesitated before shoving the item in along with everything else. She sprinted back outside, letting out a sigh of relief to see the TARDIS was still there. With all the mad, impossible things going on that night, she wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest to see her yard completely empty, no trace of the blue box ever being there in the first place. She was half sure it was all a dream, anyway.

"I'm ready!" she said, a little breathless in her excitement.

"Excellent! I have just the place in mind." And with the single flick of a switch, the TARDIS lurched to the side, and they were off.

_**Hello, all! First off; Lauren, I hope you like it! And sorry if it's terribly out of character. If so, let me know! I'll try to fix it!**_

_**Secondly, I do not own anything. I wish I did. That'd be amazing. **_

_**Thirdly, please review! I would appreciate it to no end; this IS my first fic :)**_


End file.
